


Himmel und Erde

by Anonymous



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Himmel und Erde

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092652) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



The wandering stars wend their way across the sky, and even the fixed stars trail from east to west if they are not turning in lazy circles in the north. Insects sing and hum in the hazy night, and the full-throated cry of birds echoes through the forest.

Demeter's daughter is not waiting for the light. Even if it is what makes things grow.

~

Hephaestus, called Phae for short, is not handsome, or even merely plain; he has been considered ugly, a face "only a mother could love."

But Hera, his mother, does love him, and his hands, really his whole body, is skillful and strong, but gentle. Zeus, stopping only briefly to regard his wife's son (but not his) with disdain, calls him a "ladies' man" but what he really means both is and isn't "mama's boy". 

Phae is not hurt easily, nor does he go running to Hera for everything--again, he is capable. They do have a close relationship, but really what Zeus observes in brief (but accurately) is that he is a sort of inelegant poet, in hot metal and coarse wool, and never a soldier. 

~

Phae is not precisely a lover, not sharing Zeus's somewhat annoying proclivity to random mortal women, but he is not a fighter, and creation, in Aphrodite's view, could well be an act of love. 

She embroiders a tapestry commemorating craftsmanship; and he weaves her a sturdy rug of vivid colors. Then this is a living question, threaded with exciting tension, of what could be, between them.

~

This is the underworld, and it never seems to be much brighter than full moon around here, but there aren't too many complaints about it, curiously enough.

When Hades ponders his nature, which isn't often, he usually comes back to the concept of superposition, not exactly a useful idea in this era without transparencies or quantum mechanics, but the only thing that really makes sense for the god of the underworld. Death but not dead but not precisely alive either; these things are so trivial but hard to precisely describe.


End file.
